fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Enodoc/Fable III Legendary Weapons
Might be a little change to the table, but I can confirm that weapons appear to swap every day or so, meaning that what may be happening is that there is a list of weapons picked out at the game start and it will change these randomly. 20:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Just adding my 2 cents Your conclusion seems dead on perfect but the 6 "rare" weapons seem to have a more precise occurance pattern. The Ossuary Gold Key door will contain one of the three "good" weapons. (Avo's Lamentation, The Equalizer, or The Shrieking Pilgrim) The Auroran Mine will contain one of the three "evil" weapons. (Jack's Hammer, Bloodcraver, or Skorm's Justice) And the Auroran Demon Door will contain one of the three "evil" or "good" rare weapons depending on your morality when opening it. I kept one hero somewhat evil to test this, and still got a good weapon in the Ossuary.Garry Damrau(talk) 13:42, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I just read it again and must state that you don't always get the same "relic" weapon from both places. It seems to me that each of the two is determined separately as a 1 in 4 chance of what you'll get there.Garry Damrau(talk) :I am generally inclined to agree with the good/evil occurence of the rare weapons, however I have heard of the good weapons turning up in the evil demon door and vice versa. However I've not heard yet of the evil ones appearing in the Ossuary or the good ones in the Mine. :I'm not sure how you're reading it, but I don't mean that, for example, the Dragonstomper will appear in both relic places. What I mean is that, once the weapon for each is determined in the first playthrough, that one will be the same in future playthroughs. So for example once you've got the Swinging Sword from the Sanctuary you will always get the Swinging Sword from the Sanctuary. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :OK Now I see what you mean. I only have one profile (out of 11) that has played more than one save all the way to the end and I have stopped noting where I find weapons ever since I learned the item duplication trick. You could say instead "You'll always get the same weapon from these that you got on your first playthrough". But that's spliting hairs and of little concern to all but the most pedantic gamers.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Next Steps For anyone who reads this, I would like your opinion on the next steps as a result of the conclusions of this investigation. Other than a few inconsistencies, there does appear to be a grouping to the legendary weapons and I think we should "officially" state such on the relevant articles (Weapons (Fable III) and Fable III Legendary Weapon Locations), but also mention that occasionally it doesn't always work. We can then add to the weapon articles themselves a "rating" entry in the infobox of Common, Uncommon, Rare and Relic and an entry for their "location" in the infobox and on the article. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Let me be the first to weigh in on this matter. I agree with the idea of establishing a "rating" terminology for grading weapons. I would also like to suggest in addition to the 4 catagories mentioned above that 2 more be added. The "quest" rating for the Gnomewrecker and The Tenderiser, and the "unique" rating for The Scimitar of etc... and the 17 weapons available on-line and through pre-ordering. This when added to the 24 common, 14 uncommon, 6 rare, and 4 relic weapons would add up to 68. (If my math is correct) Garry Damrau(talk) 06:36, January 29, 2012 (UTC)P.S. I know where you saw my comment mentioning my intent to correct the upgrade terminology on 65 different pages, and may I say thanks and DAMN your good. :I was thinking of giving the Gnomewrecker and Tenderiser a rating of Rare due to their stats, rather than where they come from, and just putting as their location that they come from quests rather than a random location. I would agree with adding a Unique rating for the others though. :It was useful that the upgrade boxes were controlled by a template, and not individually added to every page. Meant that only one change was needed. :) :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:54, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, rare works for me. Just don't call the Bonesmasher anything unusual, I find it in shops all the time. That template change was great. I saw where Degrelescence got his/her terminology when they started the Augments page. Garry Damrau(talk) 13:05, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I agree with "officially" stating the rarity and location of each of the weapons on the respective articles. However, I am curious; in what way are we phrasing the "locations" of these weapons? I would think it could cause some confusion among contributors and players new to the Wiki who have not yet seen the page on this yet. Besides that question though, I think it would be an excellent idea. WikiaWizard 20:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I was thinking, for example on an "Uncommon" weapon, saying "Random Weapon Location", which would link to an altered version of the Fable III Legendary Weapon Locations page, wherein the locations are listed by type. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:34, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Aside from adding my data to the table shortly after its inception, I admit that I haven't really stayed current with this endeavor, but I've glanced over it now and the results seem consistent with what I saw throughout my six playthroughs. As long as you add a caveat -- one that is visible and concise -- that states that each location randomly draws a weapon from a specific tier of weapons, and that nothing is absolute (Glitches), I see no reason why you shouldn't publish your findings on any relevant articles. Fine work, gentlemen. TheIndifferentist 21:53, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Offering to help As I have all 50 legendary weapons, fully augmented, I can help add the colours and auras obtained. Would you suggest that I copy this to my scratchpad or talk page and work on it there or should I just edit this page? Garry Damrau(talk) 21:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Toss all the info you have on here and I'd help you with it. The problem is legendary weapons morph slightly differently than hero weapons. :For Hero weapons, Chest 1: Aura and Runes; Chest 2: Hilt, Handle, Trigger Guard, Stock; Chest 3: Barrel, Blade, Hammerhead; Chest 4: Primary Color and Secondary Color be same color; Chest 5: Aura. :For Legendary Weapons, Chest 1: Aura and Runes; Chest 2: Hilt, Handle, Trigger Guard, Stock; Chest 3: Barrel, Blade, Hammerhead; :Each legendary weapon has 3 augments: :The first augment changes the primary color (Handles, barrels, Hammerhead, Sword blade) :The second augment changes the secondary color (Trigger guard, hilt, decorative pieces, sword edges) :The third augment changes the aura :That means we need to identify which augment changes what. :Ossuarium (talk) 21:54, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Anything you guys would like to do to help can be done on this page. If you need to alter the table structure for it to work, go ahead. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::The first thing I would suggest is to switch the columns so that the level 2 morph is to the left of the level 3 morph as the handles and grips are changed before the blades, heads and barrels. I see what you mean about the two colours on legendary weapons. I tried to make my hero hammer look like Jack's Hammer but could get all but the colour right. The only weapon that I do not have fully upgraded is the Shardborne, but all I would need to do is drag 8 to work. I have a friend that can help me transfer my screenshots to video files but it would take some time. Garry Damrau(talk) 22:55, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::L2 and L3 switched, second colour column added. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::PS. Does anyone know whether the colours and auras unlock immediately after completing the relevant augment regardless, or do you need to have already opened the L4 and L5 chests? -'E' 23:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::The auras will appear even before opening the level 5 chest. When I give upgraded weapons to other players I can see the auras on the weapons in their armoury even before they reach level 2. Can't say for sure about the colours though as before you open level 2 and 3 you really can't see anything more than a generic hilt/handle/grip/ and blade/head/barrel. Garry Damrau(talk) 23:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::The auras and colors do unlock immediately after completing the relevent augment, even if no chests have been opened. ::::The exception is with the Scimitar of Baron Slaying +3, where all the effects are already present regardless of the status of the augments. (The first and second augment are obtained from 1 and 2 kills with the weapon respectively, and the third augment is from having a gamerscore of 250,000) ::::Ossuarium (talk) 01:11, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::250,000 Wow I will NEVER unlock that augment, but at least I know how it is done.Garry Damrau(talk) 01:23, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :It seems to be going quite well. Good job! I hadn't really thought about the specific augments being relevant to the changes; I just assumed that they were done by the order they were unlocked, rather than which ones were unlocked. Very interesting! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:44, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Size does matter I see what you mean about the size of weapons. I have a Hero's Sword with the same morphs, colour and aura as The Swinging Sword and my hero is at all level 5 but the Hero Sword is still clearly shorter than the legendary one. The size increase would seem to only affect the legendary weapons.Garry Damrau(talk) 02:27, March 31, 2013 (UTC) From my observation, the Hero weapon Hammer, Pistol, and Rifle increase in size but the Hero sword does not. Must've been an oversight. Ossuarium (talk) 03:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC)